witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Arc 5: The Book of Elements
Arc 5: The Book of Elements is the 5th Saga in the W.I.T.C.H. comic series. Brief Summary The Five Elements themselves have something in store for the girls: their powers are growing even stronger and stronger. Each Guardian has discovered new and much stronger magical abilities, yet their elemental powers are going out of control. Even the Triumvirate of Candracar does not have full understanding about it. At the same time, Cedric is disposed of his magical strength and power and gets a second chance from the Oracle. He returns to "Ye Olde Book Shop" to live a decent life, under supervision from the Guardians. Nevertheless, he searches for a useful resource to regain his powers in hopes of getting revenge on the Guardians. He finds his luck in the Book of Elements, written by Jonathan Ludmoore (which the Guardians later found out). About a century before, Jonathan Ludmoore was an alchemist who came from Metamoor and it was Prince Phobos who had sent him to Heatherfield in order to open the Twelve Portals. After completing his mission, Ludmoore discovered that the city is a place where all five elements meet and stayed. He experimented on the elements but it trapped Ludmoore in his own book and released all five elemental stones throughout the city. After Matt was swallowed by the Book of Elements (thanks to Cedric), the Guardians must cooperate with Cedric in order to save Matt. The book gives them riddles as clues and the Guardians must used these riddles to look for the scattered elemental stones. Endarno warned the Guardians that in order to capture these stones, they must face the Elemental Guards that stand and protect them. One by one, the girls were able to find the stones, and back in the bookstore, Cedric and Orube slowly fell deeply in love. However, the Guardians, Cedric, and Orube were sucked into the world of the book when Will refuses to surrender the Heart of Candracar. Cedric was later killed by Ludmoore and dissolved into ink when he tried to protect Orube from Ludmoore's deadly gaze. The Guardians later found Matt and managed to defeat Ludmoore once and for all (with Matt's help). While Orube mourns for Cedric's death Will's mother, Susan Vandom, married her history teacher, Dean Collins. Orube left and a magical portal in the shape of the Heart later appeared in the basement of the "Ye Olde Book Shop". Issues 049-witch.jpg|Issue 049: Between Dreams and Reality 050-witch.jpg|Issue 050: Forever Magic 051-witch.jpg|Issue 051: Out of Control 052-witch.jpg|Issue 052: The Eye of the Book 053-witch.jpg|Issue 053: A Whole New Song 054-witch.jpg|Issue 054: One More Hug 055-witch.jpg|Issue 055: The Day After 056-witch.jpg|Issue 056: The Riddle 057-witch.jpg|Issue 057: The Isle Of Enchantment 058-witch.jpg|Issue 058: Illusions 059-witch.jpg|Issue 059: The Fire Within 060-witch.jpg|Issue 060: Earth and Air 061-witch.jpg|Issue 061: The World Inside The Book 062-witch.jpg|Issue 062: The Final Chapter 063-witch.jpg|Issue 063: Arrival and Departure ro:Partea a cincea: Cartea elementelor Category:Media Category:Content Category:Arc 5 Category:The Book of Elements Saga